


Miel para el oso | SooKai

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: "Do Kyungsoo es la mano derecha de uno de los directores de obras de ballet más importantes del momento, en sus manos cae la responsabilidad de casi toda la organización de la función, hasta la salud de los bailarines. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá si la estrella de la función, Kim Jongin, enfermase a dos semanas del estreno?"





	1. Parte 1

De no ser porque tenía el aparato cogido con firmeza con la mano, se le habría caído al suelo de puro asombro. Kyungsoo subió la mirada de su móvil y la dirigió al hombre alto que estaba a su lado, concentrado en cada uno de los movimientos que hacían las chicas en mayas sobre el escenario.

Después de sopesarlo por unos largos segundos, decidió guardarse la nueva noticia para él. Como le comunicara en ese instante al excéntrico director de escena que una de sus grandes estrellas había caído enfermo, seguro que se montaba un buen barullo. Habían estado trabajando en esa obra por más de un año y apenas faltaban dos semanas para el gran estreno, todos estaban con los nervios de punta.

Volvió a desbloquear el móvil y leyó el mensaje de nuevo:

" _Hyung, me encuentro fatal. Creo que voy a morir. Casi no puedo hablar y me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué hago? El director Wu me va a matar..."_

Kyungsoo lanzó un suspiro al vacío y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del vaquero al final. Hasta que no terminara el ensayo de las bailarinas secundarias no le iba a contestar, se lo tenía merecido por no haber sido cuidadoso y haberse enfermado.

Por suerte, ese día estaban programados solamente los ensayos de los bailarines secundarios, ya que el director de escena, el gran Yifan, no quería que le pasara nada a sus grandes estrellas, pero lo que no sabía era que ya había pasado, y Kyungsoo no paraba de morderse nervioso las uñas, rogando a los cielos que terminara ya el ensayo para poder ir a ver cómo estaba el bailarín.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que al fin se escucharon los aplausos pausados del director de escena que dieron fin al ensayo, pero ahí no acababa el trabajo del Do Kyungsoo. Él era el ayudante principal de Yifan, algo así como el que está por debajo del director (o al menos eso fue lo que le explicó Yifan cuando lo contrató), pero lo que más bien parecía era su criado. Se ocupaba absolutamente de todo, los horarios de los ensayos, el llamar a la promotora, el reservar el mejor teatro de todo Seúl para la temporada, el contactar con los patrocinadores, el llamar a la empresa de luces...prácticamente él era quien lo hacía todo. Por suerte él no tuvo que encargarse del casting para los bailarines (era lo último que le faltaba), sino que lo hizo el mismo Wu Yifan, el cual fue muy exigente con los jóvenes que se presentaron.

Pero de entre todas las responsabilidades que cubría Kyungsoo, la principal era la de encargarse que todos los bailarines principales estuvieran en condiciones para el día del estreno, que se alimentaran bien y que no se sobre-esforzaran en los días venideros, pero parecía ser que el joven había fallado y ni siquiera llegaba a ser su culpa del todo.

En cuanto pudo salir del recinto del teatro, sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Kim Jongin, la estrella de aquella temporada, y esperó impaciente a que contestara mientras caminaba hasta su coche, aparcado dos calles más allá del teatro.

- _¿Sí?_ -Respondió una voz lastimera al otro lado de la línea.

-¡KIM JONGIN! ¿Qué has hecho?

- _Hyuuuuuuung..._ -Lloriqueó el otro, pero aquello no tenía ningún efecto en el mayor. - _Siento que voy a morir pronto, me siento fatal_. -Tosió dramáticamente y el mayor suspiró.

-En una hora estoy en tu casa. Asegúrate de no salir de la cama, ¿entendido? -Soltó con fastidio y colgó antes de oír una respuesta.

Se montó en su pequeño coche de cinco puertas color plata y condujo hasta el distrito donde vivía Jongin. De entre todos los bailarines y bailarinas a los que les tenía que echar el ojo, Jongin era el peor. Apenas tenía los veintiún años cumplidos, pero se comportaba como todo un crío. Siempre tenía que estar detrás de él recordándole que se tomara sus vitaminas o que se secara todo el sudor después de cada ensayo para que no pillara un resfriado, básicamente era un niño del que había que estar pendiente siempre.

Antes de entrar al edificio de apartamentos donde el menor vivía, fue a un supermercado que había en la misma calle donde aparcó el coche, ya casi era la hora de cenar y se apostaba los dos brazos a que Jongin no tenía nada decente para comer en casa.

Como buen ayudante del director que era, tenía apuntadas en el móvil las contraseñas de las cerraduras de los bailarines principales, por si ocurría alguna urgencia, y para ser sinceros, cada semana tenía que usar la de Kim Jongin porque con él siempre había urgencias. Una vez fue cuando, aun estando en el estudio de ballet, el menor le pidió que fuera corriendo a su apartamento para que les echara de comer y beber a sus tres perros, pues esa mañana con las prisas se le había olvidado a él, o cuando tuvo que ir en madrugada porque según Jongin, había oído un ruido sospechoso en su cuarto de baño y al final resultó ser el goteo del grifo del lavabo, que no se había cerrado correctamente.

En el fondo, Kyungsoo ya estaba un poco harto de todo ese asunto, porque no le habían contratado para ser el niñero de nadie, pero tampoco se podía negar, como Yifan se enterase de que no trataba adecuadamente a su estrella favorita seguro que le despediría. Y es que, Jongin era el mejor bailarín de ballet de toda Asia.

En silencio entró en el departamento del menor, esperando que de pronto aparecieran tres ruidosos perros por el pasillo, pero nadie le recibió. Se acercó a paso lento hasta la cocina y dejó el par de bolsas del supermercado en la encimera, salió y se dirigió a la habitación del menor, pasando por el salón. Todo estaba vacío.

Golpeó la puerta dos veces y la abrió. El menor se encontraba acurrucado entre las sábanas y el edredón blanco de su cama, tenía los ojos abiertos y brillosos. Le estaba mirando.

Kyungsoo carraspeó y se adentró más en la habitación, hasta colocarse a un lateral de la cama, observando al menor desde arriba, como si lo analizara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -Casi parecía que había resoplado las palabras.

-Mal... me duele todo. -Contestó con un puchero y se acurrucó más contra el edredón. -Antes me puse el termómetro y tenía treinta y ocho de fiebre... ¿Tú crees que moriré antes del estreno, _hyung_?

-No seas estúpido. Nadie va a morir.

Retiró el flequillo del menor de su frente y puso la mano, pero notó su piel tibia, ni muy caliente ni muy templada, así que echó un vistazo fugaz a la mesita de noche y encontró allí el termómetro. Lo cogió y se lo tendió a Jongin.

-Póntelo, parece que ahora no estás tan caliente, pero hay que asegurarse.

Jongin obedeció y se incorporó en la cama, después se colocó el termómetro en la axila y espero a que pitara, dándole la cifra de su temperatura corporal en la pequeña pantalla del aparato.

-Treinta y siete con seis... -Murmuró Kyungsoo una vez que tomó el pequeño aparato de las manos del moreno. -No es mucho, solo unas décimas, pero aun así debes de guardar reposo hasta mañana o pasado.

-¿Pasado? -Preguntó un alarmado Jongin. -Pero si mañana por la tarde hay ensayo general, si no voy el director Wu... -Comentó bajando la voz conforme pronunciaba las palabras.

-Haberlo tenido presente antes de enfermarte.

-Como si eso se pudiera controlar. -Bufó y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, retirando la mirada del mayor. A éste, ese último gesto le pareció algo sospechoso.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Jongin?

El moreno le miró por el rabillo del ojo durante menos de un segundo y enseguida desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, sus orejas habían empezado a ponerse rojas.

-Salí... un rato con Sehun.

Conocía muy bien a Sehun, él era el coprotagonista de la obra, pero por suerte no había caído enfermo, lo había visto esa misma mañana en el estudio y con muy buenas energías.

-¿Hasta qué hora? -Inquirió enarcando una ceja. También se había cruzado de brazos y su mirada empezaba a tornarse furiosa.

-Las tres... -Musitó ahora el menor más bajo y con los labios muy juntos.

-¿Llevabas abrigo?

-Solo mi chaqueta de cuero.

-¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea, Kim Jongin! ¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que seas más cuidadoso con tu salud! ¡Nunca escuchas!

Para no tener que enfrentarse al repentino ataque de Kyungsoo, Jongin se escondió bajo su edredón, como haría todo niño pequeño huyendo de los regaños de su madre.

Pero la cosa no se quedó ahí, el mayor tiró del nórdico y lo destapó, descubriendo el largo y fibroso cuerpo que poseía el contrario, hecho bola sobre el colchón.

-Venga, espabila. Te voy a preparar la cena, y te juro que como no te lo comas todo te lo voy a meter con un embudo por la boca. Encima de todos los esfuerzos que hago por ti...

-Está bien, _hyung..._

Jongin al final se levantó de la cama y siguió al mayor hasta la sala de estar, donde se desplomó en el sofá color crema que había contra la pared, al lado de la puerta que daba a su habitación. Kyungsoo se acercó a él y sin decir nada, le puso encima un par de mantas, arropándolo de tal manera que solo se le veían los ojos y la nariz, hasta le había tapado la cabeza.

-Quédate aquí quieto y espera a que termine de hacer la cena, ¿entendido?

El menor asintió y le siguió con la mirada hasta que se adentró en la cocina, por suerte, ésta estaba separada del salón por una barra americana, así que podía seguir escrutando cada uno de sus movimientos, casi sin parpadear, para no perderse nada de lo que hacía el ayudante del director.

Por su lado, Kyungsoo se dispuso a sacar todo lo que había comprado de las bolsas de plástico. Cogió un pack de cuatro yogures naturales que metió de inmediato en la nevera, la cual pudo comprobar que estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de una botella de agua y de un paquete de tofu que no parecía estar en muy buen estado.

-Deberías comer más fruta, Jongin. -Le reprendió con la nariz aún metida en el frigorífico. En respuesta recibió un gruñido leve.

Sacó las verduras y el arroz que usaría para la sopa que iba a preparar, y por último un pequeño bote de cristal que contenía una sustancia oscura y espesa, dejándolo a parte en la encimera.

No tardó mucho en preparar la sopa de arroz con verduras, y en menos de una hora pudo servirla en la pequeña mesa que había entre la televisión y el sofá, sentándose en este último, al lado del bailarín. Éste se incorporó como pudo con todo el lío de mantas que tenía y se inclinó sobre la mesita para empezar a tomarse la sopa a pequeños sorbos con la cuchara.

Jongin no pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto el sabor inundó su paladar. Eran pocas las veces en las que Kyungsoo le cocinaba y atesoraba cada una de ellas, pues nunca sabría cuál sería la última. Le encantaba cómo cocinaba el mayor, aunque fuera la cosa más simple.

-¿Dónde están tus perros? No los he visto en todo este rato.

-Se los dejé a una de mis hermanas la semana pasada. -Contestó enderezándose un poco y se limpió algunos restos de sopa que tenía en sus carnosos labios con el dorso de la mano. Kyungsoo ni se percató de tal gesto. -Como el estreno está cerca no podré cuidar de ellos todo lo que necesitan, así que hasta que la cosa se calme estarán con ella.

Kyungsoo asintió complacido por la respuesta y observó ahora el tazón blanco de sopa, que estaba ya casi terminado. Aunque Jongin estuviera enfermo, seguía teniendo el estómago de un oso.

Sin decir nada, el mayor se levantó y se internó en la cocina de nuevo. Jongin le miró confuso, mientras terminaba de apurar el plato. En menos de tres minutos Kyungsoo estaba de vuelta, con un yogur en una mano y una cucharilla en la otra.

-Toma esto. Hará que te recuperes pronto. -Le dejó los objetos en sus manos y volvió a ocupar el mismo lugar que antes en el sofá, dejándose caer perezosamente, había sido un día agotador y le estaba viniendo todo el cansancio de golpe.

Jongin observó el yogurt ya destapado y vio que había una pequeña capa de color ocre sobre él, olisqueó un poco y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era miel. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios y miró de reojo al mayor, el cual estaba muy atento a la pantalla de su móvil, absorto en los nuevos correos que estaban entrando a su buzón de entrada, todos relacionados con la obra a estrenar en la que estaba trabajando.

El menor se terminó rápido el postre y dejó los restos dentro del bol de la sopa, vacío hace rato. Kyungsoo no se había percatado de nada, así que aprovechó para acomodarse junto a él y las mantas, y se apoyó sobre el hombro del mayor, dejando reposar con timidez su cabeza morena. Obviamente el otro no tardó en reaccionar.

-Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido ahí. Yo no pienso cargarte después a tu cama.

-No lo haré, _hyung_. Tranquilo. -Murmuró bajo y con cierta pizca de felicidad en su voz.

A Kyungsoo cada día le sorprendía más la dualidad de Jongin. Desde que lo conoció, hará más de un año, le pareció un joven muy inocente y en cierto modo adorable. Tenía gestos y comportamientos como los niños pequeños, hasta alguna vez que otra le había hecho un berrinche, algo inimaginable en un veinteañero, pero cuando el muchacho se subía al escenario y empezaba a bailar... era como si se convirtiera en una persona totalmente distinta, como si cien años de madurez se insertaran en él en menos de un segundo. Sus expresiones eran serias y a la vez atrayentes. Era capaz de atrapar al espectador con una simple pirueta o un pequeño salto, por algo era denominado el mejor bailarín de ballet de toda Corea del Sur.

Al poco rato el mayor se percató de que efectivamente el menor había acabado por dormirse en su hombro. Suspiró exasperado y empezó a mover el brazo levemente, para que el otro reaccionase.

-Jongin... Jongin... Tienes que irte a tu cama o te pondrás peor.

Como el otro parecía no oírle, dio una sacudida más fuerte con el hombro, hasta que el moreno pareció reaccionar al fin y alzó su cabeza morena con los ojos medio cerrados, no pudiendo abrirlos del todo.

-Venga, que te acompaño.

Ayudó al menor a levantarse del sofá y lo llevó hasta su habitación, sujetándole del brazo porque aún andaba medio dormido y temía que se pudiera tropezar con cualquier cosa y hacerse un esguince. Lo acostó en la cama y le volvió a arropar, pero esta vez con el edredón y las sábanas.

Se despidió de él, pero justo antes de salir la voz de Jongin le interrumpió.

-Quédate a dormir, _hyung_. -Había sonado suplicante y lastimero, como si fuera un niño que acaba de tener pesadillas y le pedía a sus padres que se quedaran con él.

-Sí, venga. Eso es lo último que me faltaba. Mañana tengo que estar temprano en el estudio, ¿sabes? -Nada más decir aquello se dio cuenta que no debió hacerlo, pues el rostro de Jongin se ensombreció, así que intentó arreglarlo. -Mañana por la mañana llamaré para ver cómo has amanecido, ha quedado un poco de sopa para el almuerzo, así que volveré a la noche para traerte más. Hasta mañana.

Y con un pequeño gesto de despedida, Kyungsoo salió de allí.

❈❈❈

Tal y como le prometió, antes de salir de su propio piso por la mañana, Kyungsoo llamó al menor para ver cómo estaba. Éste le dijo que ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor aunque ahora tenía un poco de mocos, sin embargo seguramente esa tarde ya podría ir al ensayo general. Pero el mayor se negó de inmediato a ello, le advirtió que debía guardar cama durante el resto de día y que no se moviera de allí. Con eso último dicho le colgó y se fue directo al teatro, ese día llegaban los nuevos focos que habían pedido y tenía que hablar con el técnico de luces, Kim Jongdae, para ver cómo los colocaban y empezar a organizar la secuencia de luces para la obra.

Estuvo tan ocupado toda la mañana que se le pasó por completo llamar a Jongin al medio día para ver cómo seguía, la organización del evento le tenía totalmente absorto y llenaba por completo su mente, tenía que ser perfecto, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Aquella obra era la más esperada del año, el director Wu Yifan era bien conocido por la modernidad de sus piezas. Se atrevía a mezclar lo más clásico del ballet con los pasos más modernos, fusionándolos de tal manera que parecían un único género, el género Wu, le llamaban. Era famoso por todo el mundo, y lo más seguro es que al estreno de la obra fueran personas de centenares de países. La presión sobre los hombros de Kyungsoo era más real que su mismísima existencia.

Tal presión se hizo más evidente en cuanto el extravagante director entró por las puertas del teatro y se dirigió con paso firme al escenario, donde se encontraba Kyungsoo hablando con Yixing, el director que dirigiría a la orquesta que tocaría durante la representación. Fue entonces cuando Kyungsoo cayó en la falta de Jongin y en el inminente marrón que le iba a caer.

Conforme Yifan se aproximaba más, con su abrigo largo de piel ondeando por su rápido andar, Kyungsoo se sentía empalidecer más, tragó saliva con dureza y se encaró al mayor de sus miedos.

-¿Está todo listo para el ensayo? -Preguntó el más alto, mientras se quitaba su pesado abrigo y la pamela negra que traía sobre su rubia cabeza y los dejaba sin interés en los brazos de Kyungsoo.

-Sí, pero ha surgido un pequeño incidente. Verá, señor director... -Pero la mirada asesina de Yifan hizo que enmudeciera por unos leves segundos, para seguir hablando nerviosamente después. -No es algo muy grave, se lo aseguro, en dos o tres días como máximo estará solucionado, se lo prometo.

-Suéltalo. ¿Qué ocurre? -Su tono fue más duro que de costumbre.

-Se trata de Kim Jongin, se ha resfriado. Pero en breves se recompondrá. -Se apresuró a decir, temiendo que el alto se pusiera a gritarle de un momento a otro.

-Más te vale. -Dijo cargado de veneno y se giró, dándole la espalda para ahora dirigirse a los bailarines y músicos, dando comienzo al ensayo general.

Sentado en una butaca de la segunda fila y con la Tablet sobre su regazo, suspiró aliviado. Creía que el enfado del alto sería mayor, pero gracias a los cielos solo le gritó un par de veces más antes de que todos se colocaran en sus puestos y empezara la actuación.

En la pantalla que brillaba en la oscuridad del patio de butacas tenía toda la información sobre la representación, allí apuntado estaba cada movimiento de cada bailarina, cada foco que debía de encenderse y apagarse, hasta estaba apuntado qué instrumento debía sonar en cada instante. Se podía afirmar que Kyungsoo lo tenía todo bajo control, bueno... al menos todo menos la salud de la estrella de la función.

Se hundió más en la butaca, rezando porque Jongin estuviera en su cama descansando y algo más recuperado. Sin más, sacó su móvil y tecleó unas cuantas palabras antes de mandárselas al moreno.

" _Más te vale que estés durmiendo o tumbado en la cama y que cuando llegue no tengas ni una décima de fiebre y ni un moco en la nariz_."

No recibió respuestas en las dos horas que duraron el ensayo general, así que supuso que como buen chico que era, estaría durmiendo.

Cuando salió del edificio hizo el mismo camino que el día anterior, cogió su coche, pasó antes por el supermercado y después fue a casa de Jongin, con dos bolsas de plástico en las manos.

Nada más abrir la puerta del apartamento una música muy familiar llegó a sus oídos, hizo con cuidado el camino de la entrada a la puerta del salón y en cuanto entró y vio lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se dirigió corriendo a la figura que se movía con gran destreza en mitad de la sala de estar.

-¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza?

En cuanto lo oyó, Jongin dejó de danzar y se detuvo en seco, mirando al mayor con terror pues tenía el semblante contraído en ira. Retrocedió un par de pasos, temiendo que el mayor se le echara encima de un momento a otro. De pronto la música que llenaba el apartamento dejó de sonar, pues la canción terminó.

-Creí haberte dicho que no te movieras de la cama. -Le espetó con furia. -Pero mírate, estás todo sudado y empapado.

Sus grandes ojos se deslizaron del algo rojizo y sudado rostro del menor a su camiseta gris, toda empapada y pegada a su torso, no dejando nada a la imaginación. Kyungsoo bufó por lo bajo y dio un paso al frente, llevando de inmediato una mano a la frente de Jongin para tomar su temperatura, le notó un poco más caliente de lo normal, probablemente tendría algo de fiebre.

-Joder, Jongin... Me sorprende tu estupidez.

-Me encuentro bien, _hyung_. De verdad. -Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del contacto con el mayor y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. -No podía permitirme perder un día más de ensayo...

-¿No te das cuenta de que como sigas así no te mejorarás nunca? Y peor aún, que me pueden despedir por tu culpa. -Frunció los labios y después le cogió de uno de sus hombros, estaba ardiendo y húmedo. -Anda y ve a ducharte antes de que te enfríes y sea peor. Después métete en la cama y ni se te ocurra salir, voy a ocuparme de la cena mientras.

Con un leve "Sí" Jongin se alejó y se perdió por la puerta que daba a su habitación, allí dentro estaba el baño del apartamento. Cuando al fin Kyungsoo escuchó el sonido del agua caer suspiró tranquilo, recogió las bolsas del suelo y entró en la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena. No le gustaba mostrarse así ante Jongin, le hacía parecer un ogro y lo más probable es que el menor habría empezado a odiarle y razones no le faltaban.

Kyungsoo se ponía demasiado nervioso cuando Jongin se portaba como un niño o hacía cosas demasiado inmaduras, ni siquiera sabía por qué se ponía así, pero la furia crecía en su interior y al final acababa por salir en cuanto los pucheros de Jongin se hacían visibles. Más de una vez había sentido ganas de golpearlo por verle hacer esos gestos.

Cuando terminó de preparar la ligera cena, colocó los platos sobre una bandeja, junto con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas para la fiebre que había comprado en la farmacia antes de ir a la casa del menor.

Entró en la habitación de Jongin con la bandeja en las manos, el chico ya se encontraba tumbado en la cama, engullido entre mantas, aseado y con un pijama limpio. Éste le sonrió con levedad, todavía estaba algo cohibido por los gritos que había recibido hace un rato por parte de Kyungsoo.

El mayor se sentó a orillas de la cama y puso sobre el regazo de Jongin la bandeja, la cual tenía un cuenco con arroz y una tortilla de dos huevos con verduras.

-Cómetelo todo y después tómate las pastillas.

-Sí, _hyung_. -Respondió Jongin, esta vez con una sonrisa más resplandeciente al ver la comida. En cuanto Kyungsoo se sentó a su lado toda la incomodidad que sentía con él se había esfumado, además de que la comida, aunque era simple, se veía apetitosa. Empezó a comer enseguida.

-Para estar enfermo comes como una persona normal. -Dijo asombrado mientras veía engullir sin parar al moreno.

-No puedo evitarlo, tu comida es deliciosa, _hyung_. -Contestó con la boca llena de arroz. -¿Hoy no hay yogurt con miel?

-Oh... -Kyungsoo barrió con la mirada la bandeja, y efectivamente se había olvidado de ponerle el postre, así que inmediatamente se levantó de la cama. -Ahora mismo vengo y te lo traigo.

El mayor desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, pero al poco rato volvió a entrar, dejando el yogurt y la cucharilla cerca del vaso de agua, pero el menor ya había terminado de comérselo todo, parecía que tenía mucha hambre.

-¿No ha venido Sehun a verte todavía? -Preguntó Kyungsoo, sabía que aquel chico era un muy buen amigo del bailarín.

-No. -Respondió en un tono más apagado que de costumbre y empezó a tomarse el yogurt con miel de una forma bastante lenta, como si intentara saborear al máximo cada cucharada.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que está muy cansado, es normal. Lleva todo el día ensayando.

-Pues yo llevo trabajando todo el día también y aquí estoy. -Bufó el mayor mirando a cualquier parte menos al menor, de pronto se había empezado a poner nervioso y no sabía ni por qué.

-Ya lo sé, _hyung_. Por eso eres especial.

Giró la cabeza rápidamente y lo escrutó con curiosidad. ¿A qué se refería con "especial"? Frunció ligeramente el ceño, intentando descifrar lo que el menor trataba de decirle, pero no alcanzaba a comprender a dónde quería llegar.

Por la expresión que había puesto Kyungsoo, Jongin se pensó que lo peor estaba por venir, quizás se había pasado con lo que le acababa de decir, así que decidió cambiar de tema inmediatamente.

-¿El director Wu se ha enfadado mucho cuando ha sabido que me he puesto malo? ¿Te he causado muchos problemas, _hyung_?

-La verdad es que se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que me esperaba. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, eso ha sido porque todavía quedan dos semanas para el estreno. Como no te recuperes antes de que termine esta semana es capaz de venir él mismo aquí y matarte.

Jongin tragó duro, era tan inocente que hasta era capaz de creerse aquello. Una sonrisa tierna se asomó por las comisuras de Kyungsoo, que se levantó de la cama otra vez, en cuanto vio que Jongin ya había terminado de comer y de tomarse las pastillas, así que cogió la bandeja.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya y te deje descansar.

-¿Mañana volverás...? Prometo quedarme en la cama todo el día y no moverme de ella. -Dijo en tono suplicante.

-Sí, si todavía te sientes mal volveré para cuidarte. -Por primera vez le sonrió amablemente y cruzó la puerta hacia la sala de estar, dejando en la habitación un corazón alocadamente desbocado.

❈❈❈

Cada día las cosas en el teatro se ponían peor, aunque se hubiera encargado de organizar el evento con muchísimos meses de adelanto, sentía que todavía le quedaba mucho por pulir y que le faltaban horas en los días para poder perfeccionarlo todo.

Esa mañana se encargó de revisar el decorado, los nuevos focos, las posiciones y el vestuario, además de mandar mil correos a la imprenta que se estaba retrasando con la producción de los trípticos con la programación de la obra que repartirían en cada representación a cada persona que fuera a disfrutar de tal magnífica obra de arte.

Pero aunque estuviera tan ocupado durante ese día, había algo que le rondaba la cabeza y no conseguía quitarse. Era aquella pequeña frase que le dijo Jongin la noche anterior "Por eso eres especial", todavía no conseguía deducir algo con sentido de aquello. ¿Por qué era especial para él? ¿Qué había hecho para que pensara eso? Si era sincero, no es que Kyungsoo hubiera tratado a Jongin como la más delicada de las flores, al contrario, cada vez que llegaba tarde a una práctica le fulminaba con la mirada (porque después las consecuencias caerían sobre él ya que el director Wu odiaba la impuntualidad y le echaría la culpa a Kyungsoo por no tener bien vigilados a sus bailarines, cuando en realidad él no tenía poder sobre ninguno de ellos), y ni hablar de cómo se había dirigido a él los últimos días, casi se lo comía del enfado por haberse enfermado a días del estreno, por haber sido un imprudente al salir tan tarde en la noche y sin apenas abrigo. Así que al final llegó a la conclusión de que Jongin era demasiado bueno y que era incapaz de ver la maldad de otras personas y el que le hubiera estado cuidando esos días quizás hubiera movido algo en la mente del menor y le había empezado a estimar más.

-Sí, seguro que es eso. -Se dijo a sí mismo, muy bajo.

Al salir del trabajo fue a visitar al menor, pero esta vez no paró a comprar nada en ningún supermercado ya que recordó que aún quedaban ingredientes suficientes.

Al entrar se encontró el salón desierto, lo cual le alivió, así que se dirigió directo a la habitación, donde se encontró a Jongin acostado sobre el edredón con el portátil sobre los muslos y riendo ruidosamente por una cosa que estaría viendo en la pantalla. En cuanto vio al mayor parado en la puerta de su cuarto, retiró el ordenador, dejándolo a un lado del colchón. De un salto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Kyungsoo, habiendo cogido antes un papel que había sobre la mesita de noche. Una impecable sonrisa deslumbraba los ojos del mayor.

-Mira, _hyung_. He apuntado mi temperatura cada vez que me he puesto el termómetro, cada hora, y no he tenido una décima de fiebre en todo el día. -Dijo muy feliz, poniendo el papel garabateado con lápiz en frente del rostro de Kyungsoo. -Te he hecho caso, no me he levantado en todo el día de la cama. Bueno...solo para ir al baño y para comer, pero eso me lo perdonas, ¿verdad? -Preguntó inocente.

Kyungsoo no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliera entre sus labios. Alzó la mano y acarició el pelo de Jongin, como si se tratara de un cachorro.

-Te has portado bien, buen chico...

Jongin sonrió complacido y siguió al mayor hasta la cocina, le había dado permiso por fin de salir de la cama (aunque él ya había saltado de ella mucho antes), hasta le dijo que si al día siguiente no tenía fiebre, podría ir al ensayo general de la tarde, era el penúltimo antes del estreno y no se podían permitir seguir con el suplente.

El moreno era como un cachorro, le seguía a todos lados por la cocina, hasta le estaba empezando a poner nervioso, parecía su sombra, una sombra enorme. Su cabeza se encontraba por encima del hombro de Kyungsoo, asomándose para ver como cortaba unos puerros y los echaba al caldo hirviendo.

-Jongin... -Suspiró Kyungsoo ya cansado, pero en vez de alejarse, el menor se asomó más por su hombro y musitó un inocente "¿Qué?" cerca de su oído. Cuchillo en mano, el mayor se giró de inmediato, dejando muy impresionado al chico. Kyungsoo creyó que era por el arma blanca que sostenía firmemente, pero en realidad Jongin estaba sorprendido por el leve sonrojo que había empezado a aparecer en las mejillas del más bajito, el cual ni se había percatado. -Sal de la cocina, estás estorbando.

Kyungsoo pensó que el chico saldría algo cabizbajo de allí por sus palabras, pero lejos de ello, Jongin salió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus gruesos labios, dejando al mayor más aturdido de lo que ya estaba.

Sinceramente, Kim Jongin le sorprendía cada día más.

Esa noche hizo la cena un poco más pesada, ya que Jongin ya se sentía bien y no tenía ningún síntoma. Era hora de que empezara a comer más consistente para no perder las fuerzas. Con todo listo sobre una pequeña bandeja, fue al salón, donde Jongin se encontraba sentado viendo la televisión distraídamente, y dejó la cena sobre la mesa, sentándose después a su lado, como siempre.

El menor se lo comió todo, muy complacido de poder disfrutar durante tres días seguidos de la gastronomía de Kyungsoo, se sentía muy afortunado. Mientras, Kyungsoo se encontraba con la espalda y cabeza recostada en el respaldo, leyendo un correo de la imprenta, por fin tenían los trípticos impresos, se los iban a mandar en dos días desde Busan.

En cuanto terminó de cenar, Jongin también se echó hacia atrás, cargando todo su peso sobre el respaldo y con la cabeza girada hacia Kyungsoo, el cual seguía inmerso en la pantalla de su móvil. Le gustaba observar su perfil, su perfecta nariz y esos labios gruesos y abultados que no paraba de fruncir mientras leía lo que tenía delante de la pantalla. Jongin se quedó como hipnotizado mirando al mayor, y es que no lo podía evitar, le parecía de las personas más hermosas que había visto jamás.

Algo más aliviado, bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó sobre su regazo, había conseguido solucionar una cosa más y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Jongin, el cual estaba sentado a su lado, con medio cuerpo girado hacia él, le estaba observando detenidamente y casi sin pestañear. Su labio inferior estaba abultado ligeramente hacia fuera, en un pequeño puchero. Algo en lo más bajo de su vientre empezó a dar vueltas y se subió hasta su pecho a una velocidad vertiginosa, era un repentino subidón de adrenalina. De pronto Kyungsoo empezó a notarse más nervioso de la nada, la simple visión de Jongin con esa mueca en la cara hacía que su pecho se hinchara y ni entendía el porqué.

Había mirado a Jongin miles de veces, pero ninguna había sido como aquella. Sintió el tiempo pararse, algo en el rostro de moreno hacía que no pudiera apartar la vista de él, era imposible. Ni los segundos ni los minutos pasaban, solo estaban ellos dos sentados en aquel sofá beige, mirándose sin ningún pudor.

Alguna extraña fuerza sobrehumana estaba empujando a Kyungsoo hacia delante, su cerebro estaba desconectado del resto de su cuerpo en aquel momento, así que solo estaba de mero espectador ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ignorando las señales de alarma que todo su cuerpo le mandaba, Kyungsoo se dejó guiar por esa fuerza y se inclinó hacia delante, hacia el expectante rostro del moreno, que abría sus ojos con impresión cada vez más, cuando el rostro del mayor quedaba más cerca del suyo. Pero para sorpresa de Kyungsoo, en cuanto sus narices chocaron en un tenue gesto, Jongin cerró los ojos lentamente, dejando que sus oscuras pestañas le acariciaran el rostro por la cercanía que había entre los dos.

Kyungsoo no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, el cerebro le gritaba una cosa mientras el corazón le dictaba una totalmente distinta y tenía que decidirse en menos de una fracción de segundo a quién obedecer, si a la razón o al sentimiento.

El aliento caliente del menor llegó a su rostro, acariciando su piel, haciendo que se le erizara. Olía a miel, su aroma era dulzón y atrayente, quizá eso era lo último que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

El primer tacto fue efímero, casi no lo sintieron ninguno de los dos. Al segundo intento, los labios de Kyungsoo buscaron los del moreno con tranquilidad, como si siguieran con el mundo parado. Se tomó su tiempo en localizarlos y acariciarlos con los propios, los notó esponjosos y aún con el sabor dulce de la miel. Soltó un leve suspiro por la nariz y alzó su diestra para encajar la palma con la mandíbula de Jongin. Besó los labios ajenos con algo más de soltura, presionándolos con cuidado y delicadeza, al principio los sintió algo tensos, como si no supieran lo que hacer, pero en cuanto se deslizó por ellos intentando que ambas bocas encajasen, notó cómo Jongin empezaba a corresponder al beso, tímido pero decidido.

El beso fue como montar en una nube para ambos, fue ligero y fresco. Como una bocanada de aire que necesitaban con urgencia.

Poco a poco sus rostros se separaron, Kyungsoo pudo ver que los labios de Jongin se quedaron entreabiertos en una hermosa mueca donde sus comisuras se comenzaban a alzar hacia arriba. Su morena piel había comenzado a adquirir un tono rojizo que le hizo parecer más inocente de lo que ya aparentaba. Por su lado, Kyungsoo se sintió como si acabara de hacer algo malo, una gamberrada. Los nervios se acumularon en su estómago y le hicieron daño retorciéndose sin parar.

Se alejó un poco más de Jongin, todavía sentado en el sofá y carraspeó sonoramente.

-Creo... Creo que debería recoger esto e irme. Ya se ha hecho muy tarde. -Dijo notablemente nervioso y cogiendo la bandeja donde yacían los platos vacíos de la cena de Jongin.

-Te ayudo. -Respondió, haciendo el ademán de levantarse también, pero el mayor le interrumpió de inmediato.

-¡No! -Gritó más de lo que quiso, por lo que volvió a aclararse la garganta y le dirigió ahora una amable sonrisa a Jongin. -No hace falta, yo me ocuparé de esto. Tú ve a descansar, mañana por la tarde hay ensayo general.

-Está bien, _hyung_. -Su sonrisa fue demasiado deslumbrante como para que el corazón del mayor se quedara quieto y calmado en su pecho.

Mientras fregaba los pocos cacharros que había ensuciado en el fregadero de la cocina, la mente de Kyungsoo empezó a enfriarse y con ello, empezaron a llegar las consecuencias y los sentimientos de culpa tras la escena de beso con el bailarín. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan fácilmente ante los encantos del moreno? ¿Qué le había pasado para atreverse a hacer semejante cosa?

Al final Kyungsoo optó por hacer que no había sucedido nada, era lo mejor, solo fue un desliz para él (o al menos, eso quería pensar). Así que no mencionaría nada del tema al menor, ni a él ni a nadie, no quería que de pronto las cosas se pusieran incómodas con él.

Después de dejar a un muy bien arropado Jongin en su cama, Kyungsoo se despidió con un ligero adiós con la mano desde la puerta y se fue. Por suerte, el moreno no había mencionado nada del asunto.

_Continuará..._


	2. Parte 2

Do Kyungsoo nunca había estado tan torpe en su vida hasta ese día. Cada dos por tres su mente se iba lejos de allí, con las nubes, y eso provocaba pequeños altercados en su trabajo. En dos ocasiones había mandado sin querer que bajaran el telón y en otras tres se le cayó la Tablet al suelo, por suerte ésta estaba metida en una buena funda y no había sufrido ningún daño, aparte de esos pequeños incidentes mencionados también ocurrieron más, pero estaba tan distraído que ya ni se acordaba de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

En realidad, esa distracción que le traía por el camino de la amargura tenía un nombre, y ese nombre era Kim Jongin.

Todavía no se le iba de la mente el beso que se dieron la noche anterior ni el tacto sobre sus labios. Por la noche soñó con miles de roces como aquél, con miel y con pequeños osos de peluche que le perseguían por todos lados con una careta de Jongin puesta. No sabía si aquello fue una pesadilla o no, pero de lo que no estaba realmente seguro era de cómo iba a reaccionar esa tarde cuando viera al Kim Jongin de carne y hueso, el real.

Esa tarde todos los bailarines y hasta la orquesta iban a representar la obra de ballet en el penúltimo ensayo general y Kyungsoo en lo único que pensaba era en cómo actuar ante Jongin en cuanto se lo cruzara. Cierto era que había decidido hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada entre los dos, pero eso no significaba que los nervios no se lo pudieran comer por dentro.

Cuando los artistas llegaron, Kyungsoo se encontraba en el exterior, pues estaba vigilando que descargaran con total cuidado una lámpara de araña de unos mil cristales de Swarovski con la que el director Wu se había encaprichado. Le había costado toda una fortuna a la producción, pero el director insistía que eso le daría el toque distinguido que le faltaba a la obra. Kyungsoo guio a los que traían la tan delicada lámpara hasta detrás del escenario, donde la dejaron con mucho cuidado. Ese día no había tiempo de poder colgarla del peine del escenario, ya que el ensayo estaba a punto de comenzar, así que la colgarían al día siguiente los técnicos encargados.

Kyungsoo se dirigió al patio de butacas cruzando las bambalinas, al otro lado del escenario pudo distinguir la esbelta figura de Jongin, el cual hablaba animadamente con Sooyoung, la otra bailarina principal de la obra, la que hacía de su pareja. Por suerte no le vio, así que fue a esconderse en la tercera fila de butacas con la Tablet sobre su regazo, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden.

Los músicos ya se encontraban en la fosa de orquesta, se le hacía un poco raro verlos con ropa normal sujetando los tan elegantes y bellos instrumentos. Entre ellos se encontraba Park Chanyeol, el pianista de la función. Él y Park se conocían desde el instituto, habían sido compañeros de clase, pero nunca lo suficientemente cercanos como para considerarse amigos. Aunque debía de admitir que el alto le agradaba mucho, era ese tipo de persona que te llena de energía con solo verle sonreír.

El director Wu ya se encontraba allí, sobre el escenario, guiando a los bailarines de un lado a otro y saludando a Jongin con mucha energía y alegría. Por fin el chico se había recuperado de su corta enfermedad y eso solo llenaba de júbilo al hombre.

Las luces se apagaron y la función dio comienzo.

Zhang Yixing dio las instrucciones para que la música empezara a sonar en el momento adecuado, embriagando de la tersa melodía el teatro entero.

Un foco blanco se encendió en mitad, iluminando la fina figura de una mujer que comenzó a danzar en mitad del escenario al son de los tristes violines. A ella se le unieron más focos blancos y más bailarinas que bailaban alrededor con la misma delicadeza con la que una flor se mece ante la brisa de una perezosa tarde de verano.

Poco a poco las bailarinas fueron haciéndose a un lado, repartiéndose equitativamente por el escenario, hasta dejar un pasillo oscuro que de pronto se iluminó con una luz azul, y allí estaba, él, con su increíble presencia sobre el escenario, moviéndose con brío sobre sus pies realizando un _allégro_ y entonces las luces y la música cambiaron a la par que Jongin efectuaba un _ballon_.

De pronto, el escenario entero estaba iluminado y la música se había vuelto evidentemente más alegre. Las bailarinas secundarias danzaban alrededor de Jongin mientras éste realizaba piruetas y saltos casi imposibles para un ser humano cualquiera. Aquella danza estaba representando una escena, donde había un baile real y Jongin era el príncipe que estaba en busca de desposarse.

La música se hizo más suave en cuanto Sooyoung hizo presencia en el escenario, entrando con un suave _pas couru_ mientras movía con suma delicadeza los brazos alrededor de ella hasta que su mirada hizo contacto con la del príncipe.

La función siguió con normalidad mientras Kyungsoo, escondido en la butaca, no podía apartar los ojos de la figura de Jongin. Lo había visto bailar millones de veces y ejecutar los _grand jeté_ a la perfección como si de andar se tratara, pero ninguna de esas millones de veces era como aquella.

La música se le calaba hasta los huesos y cualquier movimiento que hiciera el moreno provocaba que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, en su vida había disfrutado tantísimo de un ensayo.

Hasta que la representación no se terminó ni las luces del patio de butacas se encendieron, Kyungsoo no se había dado cuenta de que se había estado mordiendo las uñas todo el rato, hasta había conseguido hacerse algo de sangre en el pulgar sin darse cuenta. Aquel día los nervios le estaban matando.

Se levantó de la butaca y con la Tablet debajo del brazo fue directo hacia el escenario cuando una voz grave desde la fosa de orquesta llamó su atención sobre todo el bullicio de gente que se había creado en ese momento.

-¡Kyunsoo-ah! -Vio a Chanyeol plantado al lado del piano, agitando uno de sus largos brazos en un exagerado saludo. Kyungsoo sonrió de inmediato y se dirigió hacia él aguantando esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Avanzó entre el gran número de músicos que guardaban sus preciados instrumentos en sus estuches y llegó hasta el gigante de Chanyeol, el cual aguardaba con una impecable sonrisa en su boca.

-Hace siglos que no te veía. El otro día no pude verte en el ensayo, estaba muy ocupado. ¿Cómo te va? -Saludó Kyungsoo alegremente.

-Muy bien. -Se apresuró a responder el alto, cuando algo en la mano del menor llamó su atención, así que no dudó un segundo en cogerla y alzarla en el aire. -Tienes que tener más cuidado, Kyungsoo-ah. -Dijo con cierto tono cariñoso y amable al ver la sangre seca en su pulgar. -Creo que tengo alguna tirita...

Aunque Kyungsoo quiso resistirse no pudo hacer nada cuando Chanyeol empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó una tirita con unos adorables dibujos de Rilakkuma, un oso de una marca japonesa muy conocida. El menor se sintió algo abochornado por tal gesto, pero al final cedió a que Chanyeol le pusiera la graciosa tirita sobre el dedo.

Le agradeció la ayuda con una enorme sonrisa y después fue a reunirse con el director Wu. De lo que Kyungsoo no fue capaz de percatarse fue de la dolida mirada que le siguió desde que se levantó de la butaca hasta que se reunió con el director. Una mirada que pertenecía a una figura sudorosa que se encontraba en el escenario y que se fue entre bambalinas en cuanto perdió de vista al ayudante.

❈❈❈

Al día siguiente la cosa no cambió entre Jongin y Kyungsoo, aunque ambos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo del teatro, no se hablaron ni se acercaron, pero no porque no quisieron, sino porque los dos estaban muy ocupados, cada uno con su trabajo.

Los ensayos de los bailarines ya no se realizaban en el estudio de ballet que la promotora alquiló para ellos, sino sobre el escenario, ya que tenían que terminar de amoldarse al espacio de este. Así que Jongin pasó toda la mañana sobre la plataforma, perfeccionando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Mientras, Kyungsoo iba de un lado para otro, había que terminar con los decorados de fondo, mandar las invitaciones de la representación a eminencias del país, y sobre todo, se tenía que encargar de que nadie tocara la lámpara de cristales, que todavía estaba en su caja, esperando a ser montada. Pero hasta que los ensayos no terminaran no podría avisar a los técnicos para que la montaran, lo cual le traía de cabeza, pues el director Wu no paraba de mandarle mensajes de texto al móvil preguntándole si ya estaba lista.

Al medio día llegó una furgoneta de uno de los patrocinadores, la cual estaba llena de platos de jajangmyeon y bebidas con vitaminas, un regalo para todos los bailarines y personal del staff, demostrándoles así su apoyo y que querían mantenerles a su cuidado.

Con ayuda de algunos de sus compañeros, Kyungsoo llevó todas las cajas donde iban los platos de comida y las bebidas hacia un lateral del escenario y empezó a repartirlos a todo el personal cuando llegó el descanso para comer.

Estaban lo menos cuatro personas repartiendo el jajangmyeon, pero justo Jongin tuvo que ponerse en su cola para recibirlo. No es que no quisiera verle ni hablarle, pero sí era verdad que se sentía algo incómodo y culpable por lo ocurrido el otro día. No habían hablado desde entonces, y seguro que el menor se pensaba que le estaba evitando o algo por el estilo. Pero no era nada de eso, solo que... se le hacía complicado. Todavía no podía entender por qué le besó tan repentinamente ni por qué ese beso le gustó tanto, no quería hacerle ilusiones al menor.

Cuando Jongin estuvo frente a él, le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le tendía la caja del almuerzo. Tenía que actuar con naturalidad.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Jongin?

-Sí, todo gracias a ti. -El menor asintió mientras tomaba la caja, devolviéndole la sonrisa inmediatamente. Era tan resplandeciente. -¿Te vienes a comer conmigo y con los demás, _hyung_? -Dijo señalando con el pulgar un pequeño grupo de bailarines y personal del staff que estaba sentado en una esquina del escenario, formando un corro mientras abrían sus cajas.

No había atisbo de enfado ni rencor en las palabras del menor y su mirada seguía emanando inocencia, como siempre. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser así? Tan buena... Mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras esperaba la respuesta del mayor, una sonrisa capaz de derretir glaciares.

-Claro, ahora cuando termine con todo esto. -Alzó una mano y le revolvió un poco el flequillo a Jongin, realmente parecía un animalillo.

Vio como el chico se alejó de allí, caminando con su característica gracilidad, esa que podía llegar a hipnotizarle. Cuando tuvo a la siguiente persona que esperaba recibir su almuerzo, Kyungsoo tuvo que apartar la vista de él.

<< ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo me fijo tanto en él? >>

Su pulso se aceleró nada más pensar en ello y en la hermosa mirada de Jongin al escuchar las palabras de Kyungsoo. ¿A caso sería buena idea que fuera con él y los demás a comer?

Cuando todas las cajas fueron repartidas, Kyungsoo tomó el jajangmyeon que había dejado apartado para él y se acercó al grupo de personas que conversaba animadamente mientras comía. Observó que Jongin había dejado claramente un hueco a su lado en el suelo, reservado para él, así que no tuvo otra opción que sentarse allí.

-¿Por qué todavía no has empezado a comer? -Preguntó al ver que el plato del moreno estaba sin destapar, mientras que el de sus demás compañeros estaba ya casi vacío.

-Estaba esperándote, _hyung_. -Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzado y en seguida se apresuró a coger su plato.

A Kyungsoo aquello le pareció tierno y agradeció en silencio su gesto. Por alguna extraña razón su pecho se había inflado y le gustaba las cosquillas que sentía en él.

Echó un vistazo rápido a todas las personas que se encontraban allí sentadas formando el corro, la mayoría eran bailarines, como Sehun, Sooyoung y Yoona; pero también se encontraban Minseok y Minho, con los que trabajaba codo con codo para que la representación estuviera al punto.

- _Hyung_ -Jongin llamó su atención -, ya no quedan yogures en casa. -Se quejó con un ligero puchero en sus labios, los cuales estaban un poco manchados con la salsa de los fideos.

-Pues ve a comprarlos. Qué quieres que le haga.

-Es que me gustaron mucho los que compraste la otra vez, pero no los encuentro por ningún supermercado.

-Pero si los compré en uno que está a unas pocas calles de tu casa, Jongin.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Si quieres esta tarde puedo llevarte a casa con el coche y te enseño dónde está.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Lo había soltado sin pensarlo realmente y no midió las consecuencias que acompañaba aquella propuesta.

El rostro de Jongin se iluminó y asintió complacido mientras removía los fideos con los palillos, fue entonces cuando la voz de una chica se hizo notar por encima del barullo del teatro.

-No sabía que Jongin y tú erais tan cercanos.

Kyungsoo alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Sooyoung, la pareja de baile del chico y la protagonista de la función.

-Bueno, cercanos no creo que sea la palabra adecuada. -Dijo con algo de parsimonia, intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas.

Le echó una mirada furtiva al menor y pudo ver cómo sus mejillas y orejas habían empezado a tornarse rojas mientras miraba fijamente su comida con cierto nerviosismo.

-Pero estos días has estado yendo a su casa para cuidarle, ¿no? -Esta vez fue Yoona quien habló, y de no ser porque era bastante perceptivo, no se habría dado cuenta de la mirada cómplice que le lanzaron tanto Sooyoung como Sehun a la chica.

-Sí, pero se supone que una parte de mi trabajo es velar por vuestro bien estar, así que... -Intentó excusarse, pero no parecía que aquello convenciera a los bailarines.

Jongin se estaba poniendo más colorado por momentos y temía que su cabeza acabase reventando a causa de ello.

-Jongin, ¿te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó algo más bajo, para que solo el chico le escuchara, y le puso una mano en la frente para ver si le había subido la temperatura, aquél gesto se había vuelto muy frecuente entre ellos en los últimos días, pero el menor estaba tibio, así que no se le ocurría el porqué de esa rojez repentina.

Un gritito agudo salió de Sooyoung mientras se agarraba del brazo de su amiga a la vez que les miraba, fue entonces cuando Jongin por fin reaccionó.

-¡ _Noona_! -Le regañó con un leve quejido y después volvió a agachar la cabeza abochornado.

-Ay... Nuestro Jongin es un pequeño cachorro al que hay que cuidar mucho. -Comentó Sehun en un tono divertido, que casi rozaba la burla, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, dándole un pequeño abrazo mientras el chico mantenía el ceño arrugado y con una mueca en los labios. -¿No crees que realmente parece un cachorro, _hyung_?

-No. -Contestó Kyungsoo, ya que la pregunta había sido dirigida hacia él. -Más bien parece un osezno. -Dijo imitando el tono burlón de Sehun y riendo en cuanto vio la reacción de Jongin, que fue la de deshacerse del agarre de Sehun y levantarse.

-Nos estamos entreteniendo mucho y todavía tenemos que ensayar más los _pas de deux_ , Sooyoung- _noona_.

-Está bien, Jongin. -Dijo entre risas tontas y se levantó también.

❈❈❈

Ver bailar a Jongin era mágico, básicamente porque parecía que el mismo chico sufría de una transformación digna de un hechizo.

La estabilidad que mantenía sobre las puntas de sus dedos era envidiable, y la fluidez de sus pasos transcendental. La delicadeza con la que sostenía la mano de Sooyoung y se movía a su alrededor era sutil y suave. Los dos bailarines hacían la pareja perfecta sobre el escenario, quizás fue por eso que el director Wu los escogió. Aunque su gusto por la moda era pésimo y extravagante, siempre había tenido un muy buen ojo a la hora de elegir a los bailarines para sus obras.

Al final de la tarde, Jongin y Kyungsoo se encontraron en la puerta trasera del teatro y caminaron hasta el coche del mayor. Jongin ya había vuelto a su estado "normal", en cuanto se bajaba del escenario volvía a su forma de ser, adorable e inocente, como todo un cachorro de oso. El Jongin del escenario y el Jongin de la calle eran completamente diferentes, polos opuestos. Mientras el primero era confiado, sensual y atractivo, el segundo era vergonzoso, tímido y achuchable.

Lanzó un gruñido al vacío cuando esos pensamientos invadieron su mente y apretó las manos sobre el volante. El camino hasta el barrio donde vivía el menor fue corto, misteriosamente ese día había poco tráfico y llegaron antes de lo que dedujo.

-Pero... estos son yogures normales. -Dijo el menor en cuanto vio a Kyungsoo meter dos paquetes de cuatro dentro de la cesta que llevaba colgando en el brazo. -Yo quiero los de miel.

Se encontraban en mitad del pasillo de los lácteos del supermercado que quedaba cerca de la casa del menor. A parte de los yogures, Kyungsoo pensó que deberían de comprar algo más, pues la nevera del menor no es que destacara por su abundante contenido.

-¿Qué dices? Si eso no lo venden. -Explicó el mayor con cierta mueca de confusión.

-¿Entonces lo que me diste estos días qué?

-Idiota, tenían miel porque yo se la ponía. ¿O es que no has visto el bote de miel que hay en la encimera de tu cocina?

-¿En serio? -Sus ojos se abrieron perplejos, pues realmente no se había percatado de la presencia de tal bote en su cocina, tampoco es como si la usara mucho. -Entonces tendrás que venir a preparármelo más veces, _hyung_.

Kyungsoo le miró impasible por unos segundos, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que al final se giró y caminó por los pasillos en busca de arroz.

-No es tan difícil de hacer, es solo echar miel al yogurt. Eres capaz de hacerlo tú solo.

-No lo entiendes, _hyung_... -Murmuró y apuró el paso para alcanzarle y quedar a su altura. Cogió la cesta llena de comida que cargaba el mayor y le sonrió cuando éste le miró interrogante.

Salieron del establecimiento con tres bolsas de plástico en sus manos y anduvieron por las calles despacio, porque Jongin caminaba con mucha lentitud, y por más que el mayor le insistiera en que se diera prisa éste no cambió su ritmo, hasta que en un momento, se paró del todo, llamando la atención de Kyungsoo con un grito.

Se había parado frente a la puerta de un establecimiento de comida para llevar donde vendían pollo frito, al menor solo le faltaba babear mientras miraba el cartel que daba a la calle, con la fotografía de un inmenso muslo de pollo rebozado.

-¿Podemos comprar pollo para cenar, por favor _hyung_? -Suplicó al mayor con ojos brillantes y esperanzados.

Kyungsoo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y entrar al establecimiento, siguiendo los pasos de Jongin.

-¿No deberías de comer más sano? -Inquirió Kyungsoo una vez que llegaron al apartamento del menor y fueron a la cocina a dejar las cosas que habían comprado.

-Normalmente lo hago... Pero una vez al año no hace daño, ¿no? Hace tanto tiempo que no como algo así.

El mayor vio cómo se mordía los labios con emoción y sacaba el recipiente del pollo de la bolsa que lo contenía.

Entre los dos acomodaron la mesa que había entre el sofá y la televisión para cenar, pusieron un pequeño mantel, servilletas, un par de vasos y dos platos, siendo la fuente de pollo frito quien presidía la mesa.

-¿Te importa que ponga unos vídeos en la televisión mientras comemos?

El mayor negó dándole a entender que podía poner lo que quisiera. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y después observó cómo Jongin conectaba su móvil con la pantalla de televisión y seleccionaba una lista de videos de YouTube que enseguida se reprodujo.

Eran actuaciones y ensayos de ballet de otros bailarines, la mayoría de ellos europeos. Jongin se encontraba sentado en el bordillo del sofá, devorando cada pieza de pollo teniendo la vista fija en la pantalla, casi sin pestañear, siguiendo los pasos de la figura que se movía ante sus ojos. En cambio, Kyungsoo estaba totalmente apoyado en el respaldo acolchado, casi hundido en él y con el plato lleno de pollo frito sobre su regazo.

Aunque el mayor no estaba mirando la televisión mientras comía lentamente cada pieza, sino que observaba a Jongin, observaba cómo el chico miraba las coreografías. Su rostro se mostraba serio y muy concentrado, al igual que cuando bailaba. El Jongin que tenía delante no era el de la calle, sino el del escenario, y estaba ahí, apenas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, sus piernas casi alcanzaban a rozarse.

-¿Por qué miras estos vídeos? -Preguntó de forma distraída, intentando despejar su mente del rostro del menor y de lo que éste provocaba en su estómago.

-Me ayuda a enfocarme antes de una actuación. Fíjate cómo se mueve el de la camiseta blanca, esa suavidad en cada paso, la forma en la que desliza los brazos por el aire... Es perfecto, todavía tengo tanto que aprender...

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Si tú ya eres perfecto. -Se dio cuenta tarde de lo altamente malentendible que era lo que acababa de salir de su boca, así que se apresuró a corregirse. -Tu baile, me refiero... Tu baile es más que perfecto.

Jongin giró el rostro y le miró con esa seriedad que llevaba manteniendo desde hacía varios minutos, le taladró con la mirada y Kyungsoo se sintió invadido, casi desnudo. Era la primera vez que el menor le miraba así y se sintió aterrado, porque le gustó, le gustó muchísimo.

-No sabes lo que dices, _hyung_. Estos de aquí son profesionales.

-¿Y entonces tú qué eres? -Comentó con ironía y una ceja enarcada. -Tú también eres un bailarín profesional, Jongin.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y depositó su mano sobre la de Jongin, la cual estaba puesta sobre el sofá, entre los dos cuerpos. Lo hizo para poder infundirle ánimo, sumándole a ese gesto una pequeña sonrisa de labios pegados.

-Sí, pero... Yo quiero ser conocido en el mundo entero, como ellos... Poder bailar en los mejores escenarios.

Jongin giró su mano, para que ahora las palmas de ambos chicos quedasen juntas. Kyungsoo pudo sentir a la perfección un cosquilleo allí donde la cálida piel del moreno hacía contacto con la suya.

-Poco a poco, Jongin. Tienes las cualidades y con todo tu esfuerzo estoy seguro que pronto conseguirás lo que deseas. -Quizás se dejó llevar demasiado por el momento, porque en cuestión de segundos se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los del menor, aferrándose a su mano como si la vida le fuera en ello. -He oído que gente importante va a venir al estreno, quizás esta sea tu oportunidad...

-Eso espero.

El menor ensanchó una sonrisa, el Jongin del escenario se había esfumado y dejó paso al chico adorable de hermosas sonrisas, el cual ahora le observaba con detenimiento. Notó el ligero apretón que le dio en la mano y cómo poco a poco se iba inclinando hacia él, con cierto nerviosismo y duda. La distancia entre ellos estaba disminuyendo por segundos.

Kyungsoo no era tonto y sabía perfectamente lo que Jongin pretendía con ese acercamiento. Una sacudida en lo más hondo de su estómago hizo que reaccionara. Parecía como si el pollo que se acababa de comer hubiera resucitado en pequeños polluelos, los cuales ahora estaban correteando por su estómago.

-T-tengo que recoger esto.

Casi se levantó de un salto, soltando la mano del moreno y cogiendo el plato lleno de huesecillos de pollo que todavía tenía en su regazo.

-Te ayudo, _hyung_.

-N-no. -Dijo nervioso. -Yo me ocupo, no es mucho. Tú quédate aquí viendo esos vídeos.

-Está bien... -Respondió no muy convencido y se hundió en el respaldo.

Kyungsoo apiló los platos encima de la fuente donde minutos antes había estado el pollo, colocó los vasos también y se lo llevó todo a la vez a la cocina con las piernas temblorosas de los nervios. Estaba huyendo de la misma forma que hacía dos noches.

Jongin había estado a punto de besarle y él casi se dejaba. Madre mía, cómo podía ser tan insensato, encima le había hecho la cobra del siglo. Se sentía tan mal consigo mismo en ese momento, que no calculó bien la cantidad de lavavajillas, que acabó por desbordarse del estropajo húmedo que tenía en la mano.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento de lo que acababa de suceder y se dispuso a fregar los platos que habían ensuciado, mientras repasaba la letra de cualquier canción en su mente, intentándola mantenerla ocupada con ella.

Parecía que lo de la canción daba resultado, pues no se había dado cuenta de que el menor había abandonado su sitio en el sofá y ahora se encontraba detrás suya. No se percató de su presencia hasta que Jongin apoyó la frente en la parte trasera de su cabeza y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos.

Pegó tal respingo por el susto que se llevó, que casi se le caía uno de los platos al fondo del fregadero.

-¡Jongin! ¿Qué haces? Apártate. -Pidió mientras se removía entre sus brazos.

-¡No quiero! -Gritó de una manera demasiado infantil y se aferró aún más a su cuerpo.

-¡Pero a qué viene ahora esto! Como no te apartes ahora mismo juro que te mato, Jongin.

-Ya no me das miedo, _hyung_. -Murmuró ahora contra su pelo.

Kyungsoo se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel. El menor le estaba pidiendo guerra y él no se iba a contener, no señor.

Se giró entre sus brazos con las manos empapadas y llenas de espuma de lavavajillas y le enfrentó con el ceño fruncido. Si el menor no le quería soltar, él le obligaría.

Estampó ambas manos en las mejillas de Jongin, mojándolas y manchándolas de la esponjosa sustancia blanca, sintiéndose feliz de llevar su plan decidido hace apenas dos segundos, a cabo.

El menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, intentando esquivar las manos del mayor, que no paraban de sobarle toda la cara, procurando que quedase lo más manchada, pero aun así Jongin no deshizo su agarre sobre su cintura, y al contrario de todas las expectativas de Kyungsoo, lo hizo más fuerte, no permitiendo que el bajito fuera a ningún lado.

En pocos segundos aquello se convirtió en una guerra de ver quién podía con quién, pero lejos de lo que podía parecer, se lo estaban pasando bien. Jongin gritaba y reía sin parar mientras Kyungsoo no podía evitar sonreír ante tal maravillosa imagen. El menor se veía increíble con el pelo parcialmente mojado y el rostro húmedo, el chico brillaba con luz propia y nada más percatarse de ello, los pollitos en el estómago de Kyungsoo volvieron a alborotarse.

En algún momento de su lucha, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y pararon cualquier movimiento que hubieran estado haciendo, terminando Kyungsoo con las manos en el cuello del contrario y Jongin sobre las caderas del mayor. A penas pasaron segundos en los que los dos chicos se quedaron ensimismados en los ojos del otro, y entonces, Kyungsoo se armó de valor.

Tiró de su cuello para atraerle hacia él e hizo que sus narices se juntaran, justo como ocurrió la otra vez. Su aliento chocó con la boca de Jongin, el cual estaba quieto, expectante por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Kyungsoo ladeó apenas unos centímetros su rostro para así poder abrirse paso hacia la boca de Jongin. La encontró húmeda y mullida. El menor poseía unos labios extremadamente tiernos, fáciles de besar y dulces.

Estaba disfrutando de ese beso más de lo que jamás quiso admitir. Jongin le correspondía con lentitud, de una forma un tanto adorable que hizo que Kyungsoo sonriera en el beso.

Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ni lo que el menor provocaba en él. Quería desconectar la mente en ese instante y dejarse llevar en el beso, quería quedarse pegado a esos labios por horas y olvidarse de todo. Deseaba que Jongin le abrazara más fuerte si era posible y que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno.

Fue el menor quien cortó el beso, lentamente, dejando pequeños roces sobre sus labios antes de abrir los ojos y mirarle, con la frente pegada a la de Kyungsoo. Se veía tan inocente...

- _Hyung_... -Susurró con los labios abultados. -Yo... em, verás... A mí, tú...

Las palabras se le trababan y su pronunciación era torpe, un leve sonrojo comenzó a aparecer sobre sus mejillas morenas y Kyungsoo tuvo que morderse el labio, conteniéndose las ganas de besarle de nuevo, porque se veía demasiado tentador.

-Despacio... Cálmate... -Le aconsejó, bajando una mano de su cuello hasta su pecho para acariciárselo con delicadeza.

-Verás, _hyung_... ¿Esto qué significa para ti? Es decir... -Su nerviosismo volvió, pero tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar. -Esta es la segunda vez que me besas y... no sé qué pensar.

Kyungsoo no supo qué contestar, por lo menos no en ese preciso momento, no sin llegar a pensárselo mínimo diez veces. Así que se mantuvo callado, intentando ordenar su cabeza mientras en la mente de Jongin se reproducían los más terribles diálogos debido al silencio del mayor.

Jongin se alejó dos pasos de Kyungsoo y retiró las manos de su cadera, dejando salir un suspiro amargo, no debería haberle preguntado aquello al mayor, al menos no en ese momento, se sentía como si lo hubiera estropeado todo.

-Lo siento, _hyung_. Creo que...

-No, Jongin. No te disculpes, soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Es que... No sé qué decir.

Dejó que sus hombros cayeran y observó al chico que tenía enfrente con algo de pena, no quería que aquello se volviera así de incómodo, ni que hubiera vacío entre los dos. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado durante esos días que había estado cuidando de Jongin, pero ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Antes le parecía un niño, un crío, pero ahora había conseguido mirarle desde otra perspectiva. Y ahí se encontraba, delante de un chico sonrojado y hecho un manojo de nervios. Tenía que solucionar esa situación como fuera, tenía que ser sincero, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Jongin habló.

-M-me gustas mucho, _hyung_. Desde que te conocí que me gustas. -Mantenía la vista en el suelo y esa imagen fue demasiado para Kyungsoo, pero tenía que seguir en su línea.

-Jongin. -Pronunció despacio, captando la atención del menor de inmediato. -Te voy a ser sincero, hace apenas dos días que me siento así... de raro. -La última palabra la dijo con cierto tono de duda. -Ni si quiera sé qué es ni por qué estoy así. Pero -se acercó los pasos que el menor se había alejado antes y tomó el rostro aún humedecido del chico con una de sus manos. -, prometo tomar la responsabilidad. Aunque necesitaré de un tiempo para poder aclarar mi cabeza y mis pensamientos. ¿Esperarás por mí?

Jongin tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final acabó por abalanzarse sobre el mayor como todo un oso y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Esperaré por ti lo necesario, _hyung_. Esperaría por ti cien años si hiciera falta.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Por ti vale la pena cada segundo.

-Idiota... -Kyungsoo se removió entre sus brazos hasta alcanzar su mejilla y darle un beso en ella. -Deberías secarte la cara o te resfriarás de nuevo.

-No ha sido mi culpa.

-Perdón. -Rió y se apartó del menor, dejando que éste fuera a por un trapo limpio para pasárselo por la cara y el pelo. -Eres un buen chico, Jongin.

El mencionado le miró por unos segundos y sonrió para sí mientras se secaba el pelo en el otro extremo de la cocina, aun así Kyungsoo pudo percibir su ligero rubor.

-Sabes, todavía no hemos tomado el postre.

-¿Aún tienes hambre? -Inquirió el mayor alzando ambas cejas, a lo que el menor asintió, terminado ya de limpiarse. -No hay mucho donde elegir...

- _Hyung_ , sabes a lo que me refiero... Lo que quiero. -Dijo arrimándose a él de nuevo.

Kyungsoo se quedó impresionado por el repentino atrevimiento del menor, no se esperaba para nada que le dijera algo como eso, y más aún cuando hacía apenas unos minutos que le había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en lo que sentía. <<Pero es un simple beso>>, pensó. <<Supongo que no pasará nada>>.

Soltó un pequeño suspiró y se alzó un poco sobre sus pies para poder llegar a la boca del menor y dejar sobre ella un ligero beso. En cuanto se separó pudo ver el rostro encendido de Jongin y cómo se llevaba las dos manos hacia arriba para poder tapar su boca, mirando a Kyungsoo con perplejidad.

-Pero _hyung_ , yo me refería al yogurt con miel, no a un beso.

En ese preciso momento Kyungsoo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, el Infierno y todo lo que estuviera bajo sus pies. ¿Cómo podía haber sobrentendido eso? ¿En qué estaría pensando su subconsciente?

-¿Y-yogurt? Está bien...

Se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la nevera, en busca de uno de los paquetes que habían comprado precisamente esa tarde y sacarlo, evitando en todo momento la mirada del menor.

- _Hyung_ , eres único. -Le oyó decir detrás suya, ahora riendo ligeramente tras que se le hubiera pasado la vergüenza del momento.

Gracias a la risa de Jongin le pudo quitar hierro al asunto y hasta él mismo se acabó riendo de su estúpido malentendido mientras echaba la miel sobre la superficie blanca del yogurt. Una vez preparado el postre, Jongin lo tomó y se sentó en la superficie de la barra americana que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar.

No se le podía ver más feliz, movía sus piernas que colgaban con un pequeño ritmo mientras tomaba cucharada tras cucharada. Entretanto, Kyungsoo aprovechó para terminar de fregar todos los platos que se habían quedado en el fregadero, que eran pocos.

Cuando terminó, se giró y se encontró al menor todavía sentado y con la sonrisa puesta. De verdad que parecía un niño chico en ese momento, irradiando pureza y ternura por todos sus poros. Se acercó a él, hasta quedar entre las piernas que colgaba y le sonrió enternecido.

-Sabes, a veces me da la impresión de que realmente eres un osezno.

-¿Por qué dices eso, _hyung_?

-No lo sé, la verdad... Tus gestos, tu forma de ser... Me recuerdas a un pequeño cachorro al que hay que cuidar.

-Todos decís lo mismo, ya soy un adulto, ¿sabes? -Contestó con un mohín en los labios, mirando el tarro del yogurt ya vacío en sus manos.

-Lo sé, pero eso no te quita de ser adorable. -Dijo un muy divertido Kyungsoo, a sabiendas de que al decir eso las mejillas del menor se tornarían rosadas.

Y allí estaban, encendiéndose como dos farolillos. En repuesta, Jongin le dio una ligera patada sobre el muslo, haciendo que a Kyungsoo se le escapara una ligera risilla.

-Oye, _hyung_...

-Dime, Jongin.

-Sé que tengo que esperar a que aclares tus sentimientos pero, mientras lo hago, ¿puedo darte abrazos?

Kyungsoo intentó guardar la compostura, porque aquella pregunta junto con la expresión inofensiva de su rostro le habían calado hondo en el pecho y sintió unas enormes ganas de hacer lo que le preguntaba, abrazarlo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no podrías hacerlo?

-¿Y besarte?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, quizás el que lo hubiera besado antes de una forma tan simple y natural tenía al menor confundido y no sabía cómo actuar con él. Por su parte, a Kyungsoo le costó decidirse por lo que contestarle. Solo tenía dos opciones, decirle que no, y tener una relación normal hasta que sus pensamientos se asentasen, o decir que sí y hacerle más ilusiones a Jongin. Mirándolo de esa forma, la segunda opción era cruel si al final llegaba a la conclusión de que no sentía nada por el menor, pero había algo en su pecho, algo cálido y gustoso, que le decía que continuara, que le dijera que sí.

Quizás no era tan mala idea.

Intentó conectar su mirada con la de Jongin, pero este tenía la mirada puesta en sus rodillas, esperando la respuesta del mayor hecho una bola de nervios.

Con un gesto atrevido, Kyungsoo tomó la barbilla del menor y le obligó a que lo mirara por un par de segundos para después juntar sus labios en un casto beso. Pero parecía ser que eso no le bastó a Jongin, pues enseguida tuvo sus labios encima de nuevo, ofreciéndole un tímido beso con sabor a miel. Jongin tenía un gusto dulce, y no era por lo que acababa de comer, sino porque ya de por sí el menor era dulce.

-Me tomaré eso como un sí. -Murmuró contra su boca y rió.

Kyungsoo se separó un poco más del chico y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y de lo tarde que se le había hecho. Tragó saliva y miró a Jongin, no quería irse, no todavía, pero debía volver.

-Me tengo que ir ya, Jongin. -Pudo ver cómo la cara de felicidad que el menor portaba cambió súbitamente, haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios. -Pero mañana nos veremos en el teatro.

Eso hizo que su expresión se ablandara un poco y asintió con cierta lentitud.

-Está bien, _hyung_.

Al final Jongin se bajó de la barra y acompañó al mayor hasta la puerta de su casa, donde los dos se quedaron estancados, mirándose a los ojos sin saber qué decir. Jongin quería pedirle que se quedara más rato o incluso a dormir, pero conocía bien la cabezonería de su _hyung_ , así que se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y con un abrazo de oso, rodeando con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Kyungsoo.

En ese mismo instante ambos sintieron cómo una parte de ellos conectó con el otro.

❈❈❈

Ese día tenía los nervios de punta. Por fin había llegado, esa tarde se estrenaría la última obra del director Wu y Kyungsoo podía jurar que en su vida se había sentido tan emocionado como en ese momento. Aquella representación era como su bebé, era la primera vez que ponía tanto de su parte en un proyecto tan grande como lo era ese.

Asomó la cabeza por uno de los laterales del telón, pudiendo ver que el patio de butacas estaba a rebosar, la gente todavía seguía entrando y acomodándose sobre sus asientos. A lo lejos pudo divisar al Primer Ministro y al Presidente junto con sus respectivas esposas, también había eminencias del ballet, algunos actores famosos, cazatalentos, y por supuesto, allí estaba el señor Wu, en primera fila, esperando a que todo su trabajo por fin viera la luz. Aunque no lo pareciera, Yifan había hecho un excelentísimo trabajo, él mismo había escrito y coreografiado la representación, estuvo trabajando codo con codo durante meses junto con el director de orquesta, Yixing, para poder crear la mejor música y hasta diseñó parte del decorado. Pero mientras Yifan se ocupaba de la parte artística, Kyungsoo lo estuvo haciendo de la parte técnica, llevándose más de un quebradero de cabeza, por eso también tomaba a esa obra como uno de sus grandes logros.

Se metió entre las bambalinas, llevando su preciada Tablet en las manos, encargándose de que cada cosa estuviera en su sitio y en el momento que debía.

En ese momento el escenario tenía las luces encendidas, y en las calles del lateral contrario a donde se encontraba él, pudo divisar a Jongin con las mayas y el traje de príncipe puesto, tenía el pelo peinado hacia un lado y se veía absolutamente increíble. El menor no se había percatado de su presencia, pues estaba centrado, ensayando unos últimos pasos antes de salir a escena.

De pronto, una ola de aplausos llegaron a sus oídos, eso significaba que los músicos habían llegado y se estaban colocando en la fosa de la orquesta. Se imaginó al alocado de Chanyeol vistiendo un traje y pajarita sentado en el banquillo del piano y rió para sí.

Kyungsoo le hizo una señal a Yoona, la cual estaba a su lado para que saliera al escenario y se colocara justo en el centro. A los pocos segundos todos los focos del escenario se apagaron y fue entonces cuando le indicó al telonero que subiera el telón rojo, descubriendo a los espectadores un escenario aparentemente vacío y oscuro.

A los pocos segundos de que la suave música comenzara a sonar un foco en el centro iluminó a Yoona, la cual comenzó a danzar al ritmo de la melodía. A ella se le unieron más chicas, cada una con su foco iluminándole, hasta que llegó él.

Entró al escenario como era él, flamante y enérgico. Su presencia llenó absolutamente todo el teatro, dejando más que impresionados a los espectadores y al mismo Kyungsoo, que lo había visto ensayar innumerables veces, pero sabía que aquella era diferente. No solo porque era el estreno y Jongin lo estaba haciendo mejor que nunca, sino porque ahora había algo más en su pecho que hacía que Kyungsoo mirara al menor de una forma diferente, más especial.

Durante las dos últimas semanas habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Kyungsoo. Había tenido que cuidar de un bailarín enfermo y en consecuencia, por las horas que pasaron juntos, había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos íntimos hacia ese mismo bailarín que en esos instantes estaba robando el corazón a más de una persona con su perfecta puesta en escena.

En esas semanas había compartido besos y abrazos con Jongin, sobre todo en los últimos seis días, en los cuales había acompañado al menor a su casa después de cada ensayo y se había despedido de él con los más dulces de los besos. Cada vez que podía, Jongin le sorprendía por las espaldas, dándole abrazos de oso que le cubrían por completo y le daban la calidez que tanto necesitaba, aunque fuera en mitad del patio de butacas, a ojos de todo el personal y los bailarines.

Kyungsoo tragó con nerviosismo. En uno de los camerinos tenía preparado un ramo de flores que le daría a Jongin en cuanto la función terminara. Se suponía que aquello era totalmente normal en ese mundillo, los bailarines principales siempre recibían toneladas de ramos de flores después de su actuaciones, pero el que Kyungsoo tenía preparado no era para felicitar a Jongin por lo maravillosamente bien que lo había hecho sobre el escenario, sino por algo que iba más allá de eso.

En esos últimos días Jongin le había hecho sentir miles de sentimientos, todos agradables y de cierta manera excitantes. Le gustaba mucho cuidar del menor, era como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo, y lo mejor de todo era que Jongin se dejaba cuidar, le encantaba recibir las atenciones de Kyungsoo y siempre se lo acababa agradeciendo todo de las maneras más adorables que se le pudieran ocurrir.

Por ello era el ramo de flores, era la afirmación que Jongin llevaba esperando tantos días, era una pequeña muestra de los sentimientos de Kyungsoo hacia él. Quería demostrarle que sentían lo mismo y que Kyungsoo tomaría toda la responsabilidad.

Quería que Jongin, el mejor bailarín de ballet de toda Asia, fuera para él, solo suyo. Su pequeño oso.

**FIN**


End file.
